The disclosure relates to a method for mapping a processing area, in particular for determining a processing area, as part of a navigation method for autonomous robot vehicles. The disclosure also relates to such a robot vehicle.
DE 102013212605 A1 discloses a method for working region acquisition of at least one working region of an autonomous service robot by means of at least one recording unit and one generating unit. In this method, in a first method step, a visual media file of the at least one working region is recorded by the at least one recording unit before working operation of the autonomous service robot and, in a second method step, a map of the at least one working region is generated by the generating unit from the at least one visual media file.